Red Strings of Fate
by Beardere
Summary: Soulmates are a hassle.


Everyone has one.

It was impossible not to.

Everyone has someone to spend the rest of their life with.

A soulmate.

The one at the end of your red string.

A red mark in the shape of a ring would appear on your pinky finger when you found that person. Silly and strange.

But fate made it that way.

And we all know, that fate is cruel, like the world we live in. Fate doesn't care about gender, race, or age. Love is blind, that's what Kagome was told ever since she was a little girl.

And it truly is, Kagome never thought about soulmates, it was just a waste of time. You would find yours when the time is right, so there was no need to stress over it. Though, she never thought her soulmate would be someone so evil, so selfish, and so misunderstood.

When she was a small girl, her father was killed by the Galra Empire. It was a sad day for everyone. The whole town loved him. He was a kind man who would never find war, but war found them. When the Galra came, all the men were forced to fight for their planet. Only some survived, and those lucky ones were never the same. Due to all the chaos, Kagome and her family fled the planet they called home.

Kagome could still remember how she would stop by the shop with her father and brother, picking out their favorite food. Custard, tarts, and her utmost favorite mochi. She remembered how he always gave her and her brother his piece to share. They would always fight over it, and their father would always have to break it in two to make peace.

But now, she was unable to do all those things. All because of the Galra Empire. She hated it. Everyone did.

Ever since that day, she swore revenge on the Galra Empire. Kagome never hated the Galra race itself. After all, not all demons were bad, she just hated one man alone, Zarkon. Kagome was filled with hate, but not blinded by it. She was smart, she was kind, and she was forgiving.

So, she joined the collision. She became part of the rebels and when she met the Paladins of Voltron, Allura saw something in her. Power, magic. Something that could benefit everyone. Kagome always stayed at the castle helping Allura with the ship and other duties. She even fought Haggar with her.

Allura and Kagome weren't really that close, but they cared for each other.

And that's when she met him.

XXX

Lotor never cared about soulmates. He knew he had one, and he knew he would cause his soulmate pain. Not physically, he would never do that, but emotionally. After all, he was the son of the evil dictator, Zarkon.

Lotor had no time to think about soulmates. He had to focus on his duties. Especially when his father became was unable to do so.

Lotor was never loved by Zarkon. He never experienced love. At first, he though his generals loved him. But they proved otherwise. They tried to use him to negotiate.

He heard love was blind, Many people had told him. If it was so blind why didn't his _father_ care for him? Why didn't his _father_ treat him right? Why didn't his _father_ love him? It pained him to think his father expressed love towards his mother but not him. Why was that so? Was he not _Galra_ enough for his love? If so, why did he care for _her_? Why did he treat _her_ right? Why did he love _her_?

After Zarkon made him a criminal, he was alone now. Truly alone, he had his generals, but this time there was no one to rule over. No one to fill that empty space in this heart. The silence was his only company. It was something he had to live with.

XXX

Kagome went to the space mall to pick up supplies and other things for their next trip. They were also going to transport supplies to rebel forces and planets. Something they did often to help with moral.

She was hoping to find something for Allura, because, well, her clothing style was 10,00 years old. Everything has changed now, and Kagome was ready to help her. She was browsing through skirts, the rack right next to the men's section when he bumped into her.

She gave a small yelp and stumbled into the clothing. She quickly collected herself and turned back to give the person who ran into her a mouthful.

But when their eyes met, the whole world stopped. It was a handsome young man wearing what she thought was a doctor mask. The string behind his ears fell off and she saw every part of his face. She felt the twinge, her heart raced and her palms became sweaty. The room felt like it was closing in on her so she did the first thing she thought of, she ran.

Kagome couldn't fight the Galra Empire if there was a soulmate getting in their way. There was no way that would be possible.

Though, they might be after the war. She hoped to see him when it ended. Maybe meet again.

XXX

Lotor chased after her, after all, he just met his soulmate and she turned the other way.

He never thought their encounter would be like this.

It was a time of crises and fate was pulling its strings again.

He chased her out of the shop and the weaved through countless shoppers muttering their disgust. She ran after the girl hoping to catch her. She was fast, but not fast enough. He caught her by the wrist and forced her to look at him. Their eyes met again and he was shocked. Lotor never imagined someone so beautiful, so breathtaking, and so strong.

She stomped on his toe earning a yelp from him and turned around running. Lotor clutched his foot in pain, he didn't expect so much strength from a small girl like her.

Lotor had tried to hide his identity by using a mask, after all, he didn't have anything else. And now he knows he had to leave before someone spots him.

XXX

When Kagome had gotten back, she came back empty-handed. Kagome didn't tell anyone what happened. She decided it would be best if she didn't, it would benefit everyone. Soulmates seemed like a waste of time, but there were always his feeling to consider.

She wrapped a bandage around her pinky finger and every time someone asked about it she just said she cut herself.

Kagome would always find herself staring at the mark on her pinky when she took a shower. She traced the red mark around and around until the warm water ran out.

The mark was interesting, it looked like a red ring with many different designs. Swirls and shapes decorated her pinky, she would never get tired looking at it.

Just thinking of him made her heart beat faster. She hoped to see him soon.

She did, but not in the way she wanted.

"Attention Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we have had our differences in the past, but…I think it is time that we had a discussion."

After all, love was blind.


End file.
